Truth or Dare Changed My Life
by Gummy Rocks
Summary: It was supose to be a simple game of Truth or Dare. But some things were said and some truths came out. That game left relationships and friendships destroyed. So what happened during that game? Thalico!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers! I have decided to redo Truth or Dare Changed My Life! So this is the redo. I like this version a lot better then the old one. I hope you enjoy it too.

~ Gummy

Preface

It was just suppose to be a fun, innocent game of Truth or Dare. No one was supposed to get hurt. Broken hearts weren't supposed to occur. Oaths weren't meant to be broken. True loves weren't to be destroyed. There should have been laughter, not tears. Embarrassment was sure to happen, but not broken hearts. True love was bound to form, not be destroyed. Secrets were meant to come out, but not that deep. The truth also came out; even though it was the truth nobody really wanted to hear. The past should have stayed the past, but yet, it was brought up again. Feelings we talked about, that should have stayed a secret. Some friendships were destroyed, beyond repair. Smile lines turned into tear struck faces. And eyes that showed amusement, turned red and puffy. Yes, that night several friends sat down to play a game of Truth or Dare. They just wanted to have some fun. But fun is the exact opposite of what they had. Sure, some good came out of it, but mainly, it was all bad. That night, many wished they would have just had a toga party. Instead, they played that game of Truth or Dare. And what happened during that game could never really be fixed, no matter how hard you tried.


	2. The truth comes out

"So Nico what will it be, truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Umm…Dare." I sighed. It's so boring playing Truth or Dare because everybody always picks dare. I say spice it up some and pick truth. Or at least if you dare someone, have a good one waiting for them. So I really wasn't paying attention to what Percy was daring Nico, until I heard my name come up.

"Wait, what?" I asked, sitting up a little more.

"I said, Nico, I dare you to kiss Thalia." That's what I thought I heard him say. That's another thing about dares, half the time they involve another person, who really doesn't want to participate in the dare. I looked over at Nico, who was looking at his girlfriend, Megan.

"Hey, a dare is a dare. I really don't mind." She said, in that soft voice of hers. Nico nodded. It looked like I would have to participate in this after all. I guess me having an oath means nothing to these people. I'm also guessing I'm going to be in some serious trouble when I go back to the hunt. I shot a glare over to Percy, who gave me a lope sided grin. Nico turned to face me.

"How long do we have to kiss for?" He asked. I was hoping that it would only be five seconds. But I knew better. So it was no surprise when Percy said ten seconds. I so badly wanted to back out of this dare. But I would never hear the end of the remarks from that stupid son of Poseidon. So I just closed my eyes, while Nico crushed his lips to mine. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi_. Why am I enjoying this? And why am I starting to kiss him back? Why does it seem as though, he is deepening this kiss? The one question that was screaming in my mind was; why wasn't I stopping this? I answered back mentally, that is was simply because it hadn't been ten seconds yet. Even though I knew that it had been more then ten seconds. Annabeth cleared her throat, and we broke away, gasping for air.

"Well this is awkward." Katie said. Travis nodded his head in agreement. Once when the awkwardness and tension in the air got so thick it seemed like you couldn't breath, the conch shell was blown, signaling dinnertime.

"Annabeth, truth or dare, and please pick truth?" Nico asked. After dinner, we decided to finish our little game of Truth or Dare. Nico and I were out for our revenge. Could you really blame us? Nico got dumped because of that dare, and I'm going to get it, when my vacation is over. So we easily agree to play. And let's just say, we will never, ever speak of that kiss again.

"Fine then, truth." Annabeth said, smirking, thinking that nothing bad could necessarily happen with a truth. How wrong she was.

"So, if Luke was alive to this day, would you be with him or Percy?" Whoa. Now that was a low blow. Even though Nico got dumped and all, you don't bring up Luke. I turned my head to look at a red Annabeth. Our gazes met, and then she looked away.

"Percy." Her voice was barely a whisper. Thunder roared outside.

"Annabeth, we made a pact at the beginning of this game, I suggest you tell the truth." Grover said. I looked at Annabeth, with amazement. She still likes Luke? After all he has done, she could still have feelings for him? Percy looked at her, with hurt in his eyes.

"So you would seriously pick Luke?" Percy asked, still in shocked. All Annabeth could do was nod her head. Percy just kept staring at her. Travis cleared his throat.

"It's your turn Annabeth." I was expecting her and Percy to storm off, but she just nodded, and Percy just tightened his jaw.

"Katie?" Annabeth asked, clearly trying to hurry up and put the spot light on someone else.

"Truth." She replied without hesitation. Katie always picked truth.

"Is it true that you and Connor made out?" Katie's eyes got the size of a watermelon, and her face turned the color of chalk. I take that as a yes. Even though Katie practically admitted to making out with Connor, all I could do was turn to look at Annabeth. This was not how Annabeth acted.

"Annabeth, I told you that, in confidence you wouldn't tell anybody else!" Tears were already welding in Katie's eyes.

"And I told you that thing about Luke, expecting you wouldn't tell." And that's how that colorful argument got started. And let me just say, words were exchanged that I wouldn't repeat.

"While we are telling the truth, Percy, Annabeth was planning on breaking up with you!" Percy looked at Annabeth, in amazement.

"Percy I wasn't." Annabeth tried to defend herself.

"Oh yeah the same of how you didn't mean to make out with the kid from the Hermes cabin." Percy said.

"You saw that?" Annabeth asked. A lot more words were exchanged. It was funny at first. All the drama I was missing at camp. While listing to them bicker, made me relief that I was a hunter. So I guess Nico and I were laughing at them. That was until someone was called a bitch.

"Should I stop this?" I asked Nico, who also stopped laughing. He nodded. I stood up.

"Okay you guys! That's enough!" I yelled over the fighting. Thunder bombed outside, and lightning crackled. If I had to, I would use force.

"Stay out of this Pinecone Face!" And that's how Annabeth got zapped with lightning. Looking back on this day, I would have never zapped her. She was like a younger sister to me. But I guess I let my emotions get the best of me.

"Don't ever call me that again, Annabeth." Great now I was mad. I don't know why I was so mad, but I was.

"Oh I'm sorry Thalia. I should be bowing to you not offending you. I mean you are the daughter of Zeus, and lieutenant of Artemis, even though I have no idea why you took that oath. It's not like you are actually going to uphold it! Sometimes I wish it were you instead of Luke." How could she even say that? I just shook my head, and walked to the door and opened it. It was pouring rain outside, I guess reflecting the mood I was in.

"Good to know." And with that, I headed to my cabin.

So did you like it? Hate it? Can't live without it? Let me know in a review! Also, this chapter was horribly OOC! The next ones will be more in character!

~ Gummy


	3. knock

The audacity of that girl! How could she even say that, let alone think it? I practically raised her. I was her family, I protected her, and I made sure she always had enough to eat, at all cost. I fought the monster that haunted her dreams. And at the end of the day, I would always die for her. And she thanks me by saying she wishes that it was my life that had ended that day? That she wishes that creep Luke, was the one still breathing and not me?

Well if that's the way she feels, then why should I give a fuck about her? The next time she comes crying to me about something in her twisted little life, what will stop me from saying "I'm suppose to be dead in your eyes, remember?" That's right, absolutely nothing. From this day on, the idea of me being in Annabeth's life like how it used to be, just went out the door. From this moment on, I will be the one who was unfortunate to be killed. I will be dead, just how Annabeth wanted in her little world.

I opened the door of the Zeus' cabin and walked through, slamming it shut behind me. I was soaked top to bottom, from the stupid rain. Somehow that annoyed me more then Annabeth. Still mumbling under my breath about her, I headed to my shower, turning it on full blast.

I stripped down and entered the hot water that soothed my body. Some how it helped release some of the anger. But still, I couldn't help but squirt my shampoo in my hand with a little to much force. Or scrubbing my body a little harder until my skin turned raw. Maybe I was hoping the shower's hot steam would over take my own steam. But still, I cranked up the shower temperature, a lot hotter then I could usually withstand. Even with my skin screaming at me to relieve it from the heat, I stayed in the shower a little longer.

After a few more minutes, I appeased my skin and turned off the shower, watching the suds run down the drain. I got out the shower and wrapped myself up in my big fluffy black towel. After drying off, I put on some underclothes, black basketball shorts and a white muscle shirt. I brushed my teeth and headed for my bed, grabbing my ipod on the way.

I collapsed down, taking comfort in my soft sea of blankets. They kept me warm even if I wasn't under them. I put both earphones in my ears, blasting All Time Low so loud, I was sure to be deaf by the end of this night. So it didn't take me by surprise when I didn't hear someone knocking on my door for almost five minutes, or enter my cabin. Even walk all the way over to where I laid. But I did jump when someone pulled an earphone from my ear and whispered;

"One could go deaf from listing to music that loudly." I opened my eyes to see a pale face starring back at me.

"Nico you better have a good reason for almost scarring the shit out of me." I threatened. Nico threw his hands up in a fake surrender.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was capable of scarring The Great Thalia Grace." Sarcasm took control of his voice. I rolled my eyes, sitting up on my bed. I couldn't help but notice I was allowing a hint of a smile come upon my face. What the hell was I doing? I was a freaking hunter for Zeus sake. I didn't smile at boys. And most certainly didn't allow them to come into my cabin, with just the two of us. I knew I should have been telling him to get the hell out right about now, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. More like I didn't want to do it. Maybe Annabeth was right. That when I took that oath I never really was meaning to uphold, I just did it out of anger and hurt.

No Thalia. Keep it together. I most certainly did take that oath, with all means to uphold it, to keep my honor. So what if Nico was in my cabin? We were just friends. That was it. No sorts of attractions between us what's so ever. A matter of fact, after tonight I will be back with the Hunt, where I belong. So why am I wishing that tonight could last for a long time?

"Why are you in my cabin, again?" I asked trying to distract my own mind. He cleared his throat while taking a seat on the end of my bed. Clearly awkwardness took hold of this conversation.

"Umm. Well you know, after you stormed out, things got pretty bad." He said bending his head down, while trying to get his bangs to cover his blushing face.

"How did it get bad?" I asked trying my best to contain my laughter. Nico di Angelo blushes?

"Well after you stormed out, Annabeth kept going on and on about you so finally I stepped in, saying that that was enough. Then Annabeth turns to me and calls me a 'lover boy' and says I should go somewhere. Preferably my sister's house, oh that's right she doesn't have one. So I took that as an appropriate time to leave before someone got hurt." I nodded my head in agreement. So Annabeth was even being a bitch to Nico? Interesting.

"So are you alright?" Nico asked, still trying to shake his bangs to cover his, yet again, blushing face. I couldn't help but have a smirk on my face. So di Angelo cared about me after all? I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just a major burn. Luke instead of me? Ouch." Nico chuckled while shaking his head.

"I wouldn't mind having Luke around instead of you." I rolled my eyes for effect, but had no issues in reaching over and pushing him off my bed. I silently cursed under my breath when he grabbed my arm, and pulled me down with him. Before I realized it, Nico was lying beneath me, with me sitting on his chest. Deciding to make a funny joke out of an awkward situation I couldn't help but proclaim.

"I bet your happy it was Luke instead of my because if it was him sitting on you that would just be awkward." I couldn't help but think of how I was still sitting on him, with no desires to get off. And when Nico flashed me a smile, showing his perfect, white teeth, my stomach did flips. Stupid Aphrodite.

"Na. I'm happy its was Luke instead of you, or else it would have been weird to have a make out session and want another one." Nico's confession had me raising an eyebrow. What do I say to that? But, without much time to think, Nico picked his head up some and kissed me dead on the lips. I knew I should have pulled away. I should have pushed back. I most defiantly shouldn't have been kissing him back.

**A/N: So is there anyone out there still reading this story? I have no excuse for not updating for as long as I did. But I do plan on finishing this story. So review and I'll update tomorrow? **

**~ Gummy**


	4. Laugh

Percy's POV

After Nico evacuated my cabin, everyone else seemed to follow in his footsteps. I didn't stop them, nor give them a goodbye. The last person to leave made sure to linger. So it wasn't exactly my fault when I snapped. Telling her to get the fuck out my cabin, for there was no room for a lying backstabber. It was the first time I ever made Annabeth cry. I vowed long before any relationship I had, that I would never make my girl cry. I had witnessed too many of my own mother's tears from a cruel man, that I would not be the reason for making tears from another's. Well, that was a promise broken.

I guess I was, still am, in shock. To think you know a person. To think you gave them your heart, trust, and honesty, just to have them rip out your heart, and stomp on it. I would have given my life for Annabeth, but it seems she would have given another the satisfactory of her sweet lips.

I remember that day clearly. I tried so hard to close my eyes and act like I didn't see the love of my life making out with another. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't my Annabeth's golden blonde hair flapping over the lip locked boy and girl. I actually tried to implant it in my brain that if I didn't say a word, didn't interrupt their little fest. If I just went on as normal, Annabeth would still remain mine. Clearly I was wrong.

I mean, Annabeth wanted to break up with me? Why be a wimp about it and wait, instead of just getting it over with? I mean that would have saved me some hurt. Finding out through a game of truth or dare, talk about a burn. Yet, I really couldn't find myself too mad with Annabeth. No matter how hard I wanted to call her a bitch or a slut, the words just couldn't come out my mouth. No matter how hard I just wanted to say I didn't give a fuck, I knew it wasn't the truth. Because in reality, I did want my Annabeth back, but I had a feeling she was long gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thalia's POV

I woke up the next morning, clearing the fog in my head. All of last night's scenes came rushing through my mind. Did I really make out with Nico di Angelo, son of Hades? Yes, of course I did. Of course I enjoyed it. Of course I broke my oath. Of course I have made my father disappointed. Of course I broke a promise to myself. So why am I smirking?

I sighed and climbed out of my bed, heading to the bathroom, turning on the water to hot. After a quick showing, still lusting over last night's event, I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a 3 Days Grace Shirt, and my black and white converse, with a chain. I put on my silver eye liner on the bottom of my eye, outlining the top with black. I combed my hair out, letting my bangs swoop.

I exited the cabin, realizing that I missed breakfast by two hours. My tummy growled its anger. I rolled my eyes, but started making my way to my pine tree. After my hike up the hill I flopped down, finding comfort in its shade. I pulled my knees up to my chest, looking out over Camp Half Blood. I was to caught up in my thoughts, and memories to hear footsteps behind me.

"I knew I should have never allowed you to come back here." The stern, yet sorrowful voice told me who it was before I looked up. I let out a silent sigh.

"Lady Artemis." I bowed my head respectfully, but couldn't help but let shame sprawl across my face. How was I going to explain this one? As if she were a physic instead of a goddess she held her hand up, causing me to pause.

"No matter what you say, we both know you've broken your vows, my oath. You feel in love with a by, of all things?" I couldn't help but feel pained by this very true accusation. I lowered my head.

"Yes." I could practically feel her rage radiating off her skin.

"Well from this moment on, Thalia Grace, no longer shall you consider yourself a huntress of mine. I would wish you well, but that would be a false blessing." With that she vanished, leaving me in my own amazement.

I couldn't help but think that I gave up my one true home, a place where I felt like a belonged, without being judge every waking moment. I couldn't stop myself from feeling as though my safe sanctuary that protected me against all the harms and cruelty that this world held, gone. All for a boy, even though I joined so I would never to be hurt by a boy again. What have I done?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Annabeth's POV

I found myself crying into my pillow that night. What have I done? Playing that game, I felt so out of character. It wasn't truly me in there was it? How could I honestly betray my friends like that? Worst of all how could I betray Percy in that way. And telling Thalia that I wished she were dead?

The tears started coming down a little harder. Maybe it was because I knew I just ruined a big chunk of my life. Or because I was still confused as to whom this girl I call Annabeth a.k.a. myself. Either way, I cried myself to sleep that night, in self pity. What have I done?

_ In my dream, I was taken to Aphrodite's room in Olympus. She was squealing like a tire, accomplishment written on her face. I turned my focus to the light that was making her eyes shine. It wasn't to my amazement when I saw an imagine on a computer screen of a not so me proclaim how I wanted Luke. Or me yelling Katie's secret. Or me making Thalia's face scream with hurt. But what really shook me, was how Aphrodite found pleasure in all of this. My dream started losing focus, but not before I heard her squeal of excitement._

_ "Time to have some fun!" _

**A/N: So did you like it? Hate it? Can't live without it? Let me know in a review! **** Sorry for taking a week to update instead of a day, fanfiction wouldn't allow me to update… To make up for it I will update here soon. Also I must apologize of the fact that this is so OOC. It will get better. **** So review? **

**~ Gummy **


End file.
